The Prankster and The Brainiac
by Lee Hart
Summary: A prankster and her best friend come to hogworts... so sorry I suck at sums.. the actionadventure is for later chappies...edited chapters..no new chappies yet
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the charries from the series. If I did I wouldn't be here I'd be writing the next book.  
  
AN: This is my first HP fic. be kind.  
  
Prologue  
  
Lee sat in her bedroom banging her head against the window. Silently thinking about how much she hated this house and everyone else who lived there. The only good thing that her stepparents had ever done for her was to transfer her to Hogworts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for her fifth year.  
  
Her stepparents were bad wizards; they were allied with Voldemort, that's right he-who-must-not-be-named. Wanting more followers his loyal death eaters were sending their children to Hogworts to learn more magic and get inside information on Voldemort's worst enemies, Dumbledore and Potter.  
  
After her seventh year she would join her stepparents' lord as a death eater, her arm bearing the dark mark, if the young Lee had a choice in the matter she'd ally herself with Harry Potter and Dumbledore against the Dark Lord.  
  
The blonde brought her head away from the window sharply, causing herself a wave of dizziness. Her hazel eyes were drawn to her neighbor's driveway where a black car had just pulled up. She stared at the car willing her friend to step out of it. Slowly the passenger side door flew open and out stepped a dark haired girl in completely black muggle clothing. Lee jumped up from where she sat and headed down stairs, happy that her friend was finally home. "Can I go out?" She called into the kitchen as she bounded down the last steps.  
  
"Be back in an hour! The cross dark haired woman shrieked, "We're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow!"  
  
Lee rolled her eyes at her stepmother but called back a 'right' as she stepped out the front door. The heavy wood door slammed closed behind her as she set off across the perfectly groomed lawn to her neighbor's house where her best friend had disappeared.  
  
Talin's true father worked at Hogworts, the professor of potions if she knew right, which she usually did. Talin lived the summers here on this lonely street in London with her stepmother. Her father Severus never married again after Talin's true mother died but deemed this woman worthy to raise his daughter, as he could not, largely due to his job and other duties.  
  
Lee knocked on the door and waited bouncing back and forth on her feet, hoping that Talin would be the one to answer and not her 'mother'. Lee smiled as the door creaked open to reveal Talin. "Hello stranger." She said in her usual greeting.  
  
"Hey outcast." Talin responded crossing her arms over her muggle overalls. "I can't talk long the evil one won't let me 'waste time with foolishness'." Talin said mocking her guardian and rolling her eyes.  
  
Lee sighed, "I know that one too." She kicked the doorstep idly "I've been so bored with you gone, welcome back." She said happily a moment later her smile faded, "Where did you go? You never told be you were leaving, or sent me an owl to tell about it."  
  
Talin came fully outside closing the door behind her so that her stepmother couldn't either overhear or yell at Lee to go away, at least the later with out opening the door.  
  
"Well," The dark haired girl began with a small smile, "I went to see my father."  
  
Lee's mouth dropped open in shock. "No way! What'd he say?" Lee said excitedly her smile back in place, Talin rarely saw her father and lee was always happy to hear about the time they spent together. Not that Talin was very good at telling tales. Talin hardly ever acted truly happy about anything, one of the few things that the other girl smiled about was seeing her father  
  
"He's going to, finally, allow me to come to Hogworts!" Talin said watching her friends face light up.  
  
"Wonderful!" Lee exclaimed. "We'll still be going to the same school! My steppies have finally decided to transfer me there! Oh! This is grand!" Lee said clapping her hands in her excitement.  
  
"Wow." Talin said raising an eyebrow, "You're too happy."  
  
Lee merely smiled wider glad that they would be going to the same school with her best friend's father as one of the teachers. Oh what a happy day.  
  
"LEANDRA!!" a shrill voice called causing Lee to stiffen and her smile to fade, "Come to Diagon Alley tomorrow." Lee said hurriedly to her friend before taking off at a run back to her 'home'.  
  
AN: So. what think you? Now Review! Please I like them.  
  
*~Forever and Always~*  
  
@};- Lee Hart 


	2. Chapter one

AN okie here I am again. The last chappie was mainly for background. This chappie should be more fun MWAHAHAHAHA*cough, cough*HA.  
  
Disclaimer: anything you know I don't own. Duh!  
  
Lee looked about in Diagon Alley, trying to find Talin in the mess of wizards and witches that gathered here. She had long ditched her stepmother, pleading with the woman that she intended to get herself fitted for new robes and report back to her when they were done. She hated lying, even to her stepmother, but she had to. She just had to get away for a couple hours.  
  
"There you are." a familiar voice sounded from behind the girl causing her to nearly jump out of her skin!  
  
"Talin!!" She squeaked whipping around.  
  
"Yes it's me, however did you guess?" Talin said stepping into view behind her friend a wicked grin on her face.  
  
Lee raised an eyebrow, "I read your mind." She declared causally.  
  
Talin smirked, "Riiiiight."  
  
"I did."  
  
"Then how come you were so scared when I first showed up huh?" Talin said raising an eyebrow of her own.  
  
"Well. Because." Lee said crossing her arms.  
  
"That's a very original answer." Talin said rolling her eyes.  
  
"I know isn't it?" Lee said smiling.  
  
Talin shook her head, "Common lets get outta this crowd." Talin said taking off down a side alley.  
  
Lee let her hands drop to her side and followed her friend to their hideout. It wasn't much of a hide out. Just an old storage shed behind the cauldrons storehouse.  
  
~~~~  
  
"So tell me more about your dad, stranger." Lee said settling down on her beaten and worn chair in their hide out.  
  
Talin leaned against the semi clean wall of the shed studying her friend's face. "Well, he's my father, could use with a good hair wash but otherwise he seems like any ol' dad who gave up their daughter." Talin's voice would have sounded casual to an eavesdropper but Lee could hear the bitterness in her voice.  
  
Lee frowned, suddenly wishing she hadn't brought it up again. She sighed shaking her head, "Well at least now you'll be able to get to know him better as he'll be one of our teachers at Hogworts." Lee said.  
  
Talin shrugged, "Yeah." She leaned away from the wall and sat herself down on a stool, "So how did you get away from the wicked one?"  
  
Lee flushed, "Well. I told her I'd find her after I had myself fitted for new robes."  
  
Talin mocked surprise, "You? Tell such a lie? I can not believe it!"  
  
"Oh shove it!" Lee said smiling. "I'll do it eventually and get back to her."  
  
"I know I know." Talin said smirking.  
  
Lee shook her head, "And yours?"  
  
"Told her I was gonna pull some pranks."  
  
"Seriously?" Lee asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"You know you aren't supposed to do the stuff she wants, with her knowing." Lee said shaking her head.  
  
"Oh I know but I couldn't lie to my dear stepmother now could I?" Talin said looking as innocent as ever.  
  
Lee shook her head not going to fall into the word trap waiting for her.  
  
"So anyway I was thinking that we could dye some people's hair. Like hot pink, green and orange." Talin said leaning back on her stool letting her backrest on the wall behind her.  
  
"And let me guess you want me to work out the spells while you pick out the three choice people?" Lee said with a small sigh.  
  
"Naturally." Talin said smirking and coming down on the front to legs of the stool with a thump.  
  
"Go figure." Lee said reaching into the bag that she always carried with her to her spell book. Talin watched as Lee quickly flipped to the page and scribbled something on a piece of parchment she also pulled from her bag. "Here are the enchantments. Now its best to speak very clearly, and what not."  
  
"Of course." Talin said looking down at the page, "Now how do I say this?" She said looking at her friend quizzically.  
  
Lee sighed, "If I say them now it will activate the spell and you'll have some flashy new hair for school."  
  
Talin blinked, "Cool." She stood up, "Well then how long does it last?"  
  
"it's a permanent spell but there is a counter curse, and its really hard to find so whomever you choose for the flashy new hair will have it for a good long while." Lee said matter of factually storing her book back in her bag.  
  
"You might want to leave that here." Talin said walking to the entrance wand in hand.  
  
"Expecting to get caught are we?" Lee said raising a brow.  
  
"Not caught. Maybe a chase, chases are fun." Talin said smirking.  
  
Lee rolled her eyes and dropped her bag to the ground and dropping her cloak on top of it. "Chases are NOT fun." Lee said joining her friend at the door.  
  
AN: ahhhhh cliffie!!!!! HA HA I'm so evil review and lemme know what you like and what you don't!  
  
*~Forever and Always~*  
  
@};- Lee Hart 


	3. Prank Time!

AN so here we are again thank you to all my reviewers! I luv getting them *hint, hint, nudge, nudge*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything HP.  
  
Talin headed through the streets weaving through the crowds expertly as Lee attempted to keep up, and failing for the most part.  
  
"Talin!" She called after the other girl as some wrinkly old witches once again pushed her to the side. There was no response from the dark haired girl as Lee struggled forward once again. Once on the other side of the throng Lee bumped into Talin who had stopped suddenly.  
  
"There!" Talin said pointing at a trio of teens about the same age as they themselves. One was a girl with bushy brown hair and a sophisticated look about her that Lee liked, One of the boys had red hair and a goofy face as the other boy had unruly black hair and round glasses.  
  
"But that is Harry Potter!" Lee said alarmed.  
  
"Really?" Talin asked looking at the dark haired boy, "Oh you're right! A good ole prank on Harry Potter himself!"  
  
"Talin! No!" Lee said stubbornly as the crowd jostled about them and the trio started to move away.  
  
"But Lee! They are right there! Its perfect!" Talin argued.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Please! It'll help me feel better." Talin said hoping this would work.  
  
"You are really evil you know that?" Lee muttered shaking her head.  
  
"That a yes?"  
  
"Sure... why not?" the blonde replied pulling her wand out of her robes.  
  
"YES!" Talin said starting off following the trio of friends.  
  
~~~~  
  
Lee sighed and followed Talin trying to at least stay within arms length of the girl. They watched from across the street as the trio headed into Flourish and Blots Talin turned to Lee and said, "This is it we'll have to get them as they come out of there!" Talin said looking excited.  
  
Lee nodded, "The sooner the better." She replied looking about the area for the best place to aim the spells onto the three upon their exits. "The roof?" she said in more of a question than a statement.  
  
Talin nodded and started around the building looking for a way up hidden from view of the main street.  
  
"Um Talin." Lee said raising an eyebrow at her friend tapping her wand on her hand.  
  
"What?" Talin said continuing to look at the building and not her friend.  
  
"I know a way up."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Talin looked around then at Lee, "Where?" she said raising an eyebrow questioningly.  
  
"We haven't gone to school all these years for nothing." Lee said continuing to tap her wand against her palm.  
  
"Right!" Talin said pulling out her wand, "You go first."  
  
"Of course." Lee held out her wand and whispered something just audible enough for Talin to hear slowly the blonde floated up to the roof and climbed over the edge huddling down out of sight.  
  
Talin followed soon after using the same spell to lift herself up onto the roof beside Lee. "How long do you suppose they'll be in there?" she asked peeking over the edge of the roof onto the street.  
  
"Would you stay back here and keep quiet!" Lee said in a harsh whisper.  
  
"Calm down a little, will you? Relax!" Talin said turning away from the street and huddling down next to Lee again.  
  
Lee sighed and shook her head, "Patience is a virtue you know."  
  
"Yes I know." Talin said, "so is impatience."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"What are they doing in there?!" Talin said irritably. "I'm getting bored, they were supposed to be my fun," the dark haired girl pouted.  
  
"Shhhhh." Lee said making shushing motions with her hands as she peeked over the side of the roof. "They are coming out."  
  
"At last!" Talin said bringing her wand out and turning to join Lee at the edge of the roof. "I've got Potter." She said smirking.  
  
"Of course." Lee said bringing her wand out. She pointed her wand at the brown haired girl and whispered under her breath giving her wand the good ol' flick and swish. Immediately a faint stream shot from her wand and hit the girl turning her brown hair to a bright hot pink. Lee smirked lowering her wand to the red haired boy and repeating the motion with new words so the boy's hair turned neon green. There was a shriek as the teen's realized that their hair had suddenly changed drastically.  
  
The Potter boy with new bright Orange hair looked up and spotted Talin as she ducked back onto the roof. "There!" he said grabbing his friend's sleeves and pulling them after him as the raced back toward the store.  
  
"We've been seen! Talin!" Lee said shoving her wand into her clothes as she got up and ran to the opposite side of the building.  
  
"Yes!" Talin said jumping up and following Lee taking the lead when they got to the ground.  
  
The duo raced through the streets followed closely by the trio. Once Talin was sure that she and Lee had lost the brightly haired group but was soon proved wrong. "Faster Lee!" Talin said pulling the girl along.  
  
"I'm not used to this." Lee said panting along behind Talin.  
  
Suddenly Talin made a sharp turn behind a group of wizards and cut into a side street. "Be quite." Talin said shoving Lee behind her and a little down the street.  
  
Lee looked around seeing the gloominess of the street she moved closer to Talin looking about her nervously. "Tallliiin."  
  
"Shh!" Talin said watching as the Trio ran by and turned a corner at the end of the street. With a laugh and a smirk of victory she turned back to her blonde friend who was currently pulling on her sleeve.  
  
"Talliiin.. Where are we?" Lee looked utterly terrified looking about the small gloomy road with its wrinkled old witches and wizards in dark robes.  
  
"Um I think this is Nockturn Alley." Talin said reading the sign then with a great smile she said, "The prank was great! Can we do another? Please?"  
  
"Nockturn Alley. We should leave." Lee said her eyes wide.  
  
"Afraid still?" Talin said raising an eyebrow  
  
Lee nodded, "Please. Lets just go."  
  
Talin smirked and led the other girl out of the side road and back into Diagon Alley. "Better?" The girl said as they stepped back into the sun.  
  
"Much, thank you." Lee said breathing easier and smiling slightly.  
  
"Good. Now what?"  
  
"Well I better go get my robes fitted as I told her I would." Lee said shrugging.  
  
"Alright. Catcha later then blondie!" she said and with that Talin was gone and Lee was left to fight her way through the crowds.  
  
*~Forever and Always~*  
  
@};- Lee Hart 


End file.
